Olivia (Comic Series)
Olivia is a character first encountered in Issue 70 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is a cheerful and friendly young woman residing inside the Alexandria Safe-Zone. She has numerous freckles positioned on her face and was slightly overweight, but appears to have lost this weight in the two years between All Out War and A New Beginning. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Olivia's life before or when the outbreak began. She may have lived in or near Alexandria before the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Alexandria Safe-Zone Olivia is apparently in charge of the weapons storage and armory. She supported Michonne in keeping her sword, stating that she believes anything, even her own kitchen knives are able to be weapons, and persuades Douglas Monroe to go along with it. She's apparently bubbly and very helpful, and like Barbara, acts very oblivious to the apocalypse. She is hinted to be a little bit of a gossiper, similarly to Barbara. She also appeared at the party for the group in Issue 72. It is possible that she may be attracted to Spencer Monroe, as she complimented him by saying that she found him very handsome. However, Barbara adds that she's skeptical about him, believing him to be a homosexual. However, when another woman adds that she saw Spencer talking with Andrea, Olivia found it very funny. It appeared that she had a look of either jealousy or amusement, as she added upon hearing that she knew very well that Douglas was attracted to Andrea. She added that it would end up into something interesting, hinting that she knows about Douglas' lechery and infidelity. Little else has yet been shown about her character or history. Alexandria Safe-Zone Chaos After zombies began attacking the Safe-Zone, Olivia went into hiding, presumably in the weapons storage building. Alexandria Safe-Zone Aftermath She is seen with the other survivors at the end of the attack in Issue 85. She was being trained by Andrea, along with Maggie, to learn self-defense with guns. While both women were very nervous with the idea, Olivia seemed most uncomfortable with it. Olivia is later seen alongside Spencer and Nicholas plotting an assassination attempt on Rick. While Olivia was unsure with Rick as a leader, she didn't want him dead. Spencer and Nicholas both convinced her that it was for the best. It's not really entirely clear on why she agreed or was prompted to be one of the conspirators. Possibilities were that she was afraid, or that she didn't like how Rick and the others wanted her to fight in case of another attack, or possibly that either Nicholas or Spencer pressured her into it. She is the only one of the group to seem to show some morality, when it's discovered that Glenn heard their conversation. Nicholas attempted to kill Glenn and Spencer did nothing, however, Olivia was begging them to stop. Conflict With The Saviors Olivia is later seen greeting Negan when he visits the Safe-Zone early. She gets into a heated debate with him and slaps him. The saviors then proceed to grab her, however Negan tells them to let her go, making a crude remark about her weight before he leaves. After the Alexandria Safe-Zone is destroyed by Negan, she moves to The Hilltop with the other residents. After re-locating to the Hilltop, after Alexandria fell, Olivia joins Rosita outside, and tells her not to be ashamed of liking Eugene, adding that they are not in high school and it won't ruin her reputation by "liking the fat guy." Rosita asks Olivia if she could be left alone, who bitterly complies and leaves Rosita to her thoughts. Two Years Later Olivia is now working the mill and having Mikey run deliveries. She shows Rick and Eugene around and tells them that a new batch is almost done and Rick comments on the smell of the bread and how wonderful the mill is. After a while, Eugene and Rick leave the mill. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Olivia has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Rick Grimes Not much has been entirely shown with them. When they arrived, Olivia appeared friendly and kind to Rick. But for whatever the reason, Olivia was uncomfortable with him being the leader of the Safe-Zone and became a co-conspirator to assassinate Rick. However, shortly after this incident, Rick held a group meeting with a select few that he could trust to inform about the newcomer Paul, and Olivia was one of the few he chose to share this important information with, showing that he somewhat trusted Olivia. Maggie Greene Not much has been shown between her and Olivia. They are both shown taking a gun class to better their self-defense against zombies. It is possible that, by knowing Maggie, she didn't want Glenn killed either, as he was her husband. Barbara Barbara and Olivia appear to be friends and are known to gossip a little, more recently about how Douglas Monroe was flirting with all the new, young, female survivors, such as Andrea. They are not seen together all the time, but still seem to have many things to chat and gossip about. Spencer Monroe Not much has been shown with these two, either. But it does appear she's a friend or at least an acquaintance of Spencer's, as she and Barbara were gossiping about his sexuality. When it's mentioned that Spencer was seen talking to Andrea, Olivia, oddly enough, found it humorous, hinting that she could either have a crush on Spencer and was jealous of the possibility, or saw them as an unlikely couple. She did know of his father, Douglas', lechery, meaning either she knows or that she's seen some of Spencer's family life. It is possible that Spencer had some influence with her becoming a co-conspirator to assassinate Rick. Nicholas Not much interacting has been shown between the two, but, it is assumed they have a trusting friendship. This is shown when Nicholas attempts to convince Olivia to join him into regaining leadership of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Appearances Trivia *Olivia is one of the known original survivors of the community group led by Douglas Monroe, along with Tobin, Aaron and Heath, as acknowledged by Douglas himself when speaking about Tobin's long-time leadership position. ru:Оливия Category:Comic Characters Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Comics Category:Alive